


Pillow Talk

by Lindenharp



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [19]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: The End of Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning, they talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

Jack's not into morning-after chats, but in the aftermath of hard, sweaty sex he sees that Alonso needs to talk.

Jack remembers the spaceship that narrowly missed London. Now he learns the details. Innocent lives sacrificed to greed. The Doctor's desperate journey. Alonso's nightmare on the bridge, wounded and alone.

"They called me a hero... but I got sacked. Nobody wants to hire a 'hero' from a jinxed ship."

After Alonso falls asleep in his arms, Jack finally understands the Doctor's gift. Not an opportunity for a casual shag - instead, a chance to help another wounded soul find healing.


End file.
